


Nose Out Gerry

by MavenCree



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenCree/pseuds/MavenCree
Summary: Gerry sees a lot of things.  He has a lot of thoughts.  Sometimes, he likes to share them.





	Nose Out Gerry

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing sommat today.

“I think you should break up with Alex.”

Aaron froze, his spoon full of corn flakes half-way to his mouth.  Liv had gone up to Ireland to visit her mother during half-term so it was just he and Gerry at the breakfast table that morning.

“You what?”

Gerry folded his hands, an unusually focussed look on his face.  “I think you should break up with Alex and get back together with Robert.”

Aaron dropped his spoon into his near empty bowl and stood up.  “What are you on about?”

Gerry fiddled with his own bowl for a moment.  “I saw you two last night.”

Aaron froze again, this time halfway between the table and the sink.  After a moment he placed his bowl on the counter and turned around, his arms crossed.

“I don’t know what you’re on about.”

Gerry raised his eyebrows.  “You.  Robert.  Woolie basement.  Attached at the face…”

“You’re imagining things.”

“I imagine a lot of things.  That’s not something I strive for, to be honest.”

“Gerry…”

“Look.  I’m not gonna grass on you or anything. It’s just…  You were kissing him.  Like proper kissing.”

At this Aaron was both conflicted and confused.

“As opposed to…?

“What I seen you do with Alex.”

“Not exactly big on PDA, thanks.”

“I’m not talking about those little pecks people do in public.  Came home early one night and the two of you were on the sofa.  You didn’t notice me pass.”

“Gerry!”

“Well you could’ve put a sock on the door or something…”

“It’s _MY_ house!”

“Well you weren’t doing more than kissing!”

“Remind me why I put up with you again?”

“I’m amazing.  Look, my point is.  I used to think… well, I didn’t really get the whole gay thing.  I mean I’m fine with it and all, but it all seemed a bit… boring in reality.  Not like they show on the tele or in those parades.”

“You’ve been watching pride parades.”

“Yeah, with Liv.”

Aaron shook his head.  “Packing that away for another time.”

“Anyway, here I am in this village and there are a surprising number of gay blokes for such a tiny place.”

“Your point.”

“Well, you all seemed kind of… domestic.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Trying not to say boring.”

“Thanks.”

“So like I said, I know when people kiss out in the street it’s different than how they do in private.  You and Alex… there weren’t much difference there, and I thought, okay, so maybe my tele’s lying to me again.”

“This *is* going somewhere, right?”

“Of course.  What I saw in the Woolie last night…”

“It was a one-off.  A mistake.”

“Are you sure?  Cause I’m pretty sure you’d have set the barrels alight if you’d have been standing any closer.”

Aaron couldn’t help the blush that ran up his face at that.

Gerry stood up and brought his bowl to the sink.

“All I’m saying is…  I saw more passion and love in those few _seconds_ with Robert than I have this entire time I’ve seen you with Alex.  And I’m no expert…”

“You don’t say…”

“But I don’t think that’s something that you can fake.  It sure isn’t something you should take for granted.  I don’t get to participate in a lot of the loving that goes on around this place.  So I get to see it from the sidelines.  Lots of couples don’t seem to know what they want and they keep butting their heads against walls to see what shakes loose…”

“That literally makes no sense.”

“Other couples, they know what they want but they’re just too stubborn to take it.  Seems like a waste of time to me.  Could be spending all that energy doing lots more fun things, eh.” He cheekily nudged Aaron with his elbow.

Aaron stared at him.  “Seriously though.  What planet did you drop in from?”

Gerry smiled and began to saunter away.  “Words of wisdom.  Don’t knock ‘em.”

Aaron shook his head and began washing the two dishes.  Gerry slid on his jacket.  It was his turn to open the scrap yard.

“So, er…  You gonna…?”

“Nose out, Gerry.”

“Right.  Catch you later then,” he said, and though Aaron’s back was turned, he could still tell the younger man was smiling.

And though his back was to him, Gerry knew that Aaron was smiling too.

 

End


End file.
